


Frankie - Do You Remember Me?

by cuddlepuss



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, Mikey Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, bob bryar - Fandom, frerard - Fandom, ray toro - Fandom
Genre: 80's Music, Fluff, Multi, dressing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 'Remembering The 80's Night'. Seems the perfect time and place for Gerard and co to try to build bridges with a former bandmate while still keeping to the songs and dress of the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frankie - Do You Remember Me?

**Author's Note:**

> People belong to themselves.
> 
> Songs belong to their copyright holders.
> 
> I only own the plot.

Mikey, Gerard, and Ray had heard of an evening’s entertainment at a local club, the evening was called ‘Remembering the 80’s’, an evening of 80’s dressing and music. Whilst Mikey didn’t remember much of the 80’s, having been born during them, Ray and Gerard were a little more enthusiastic having had their early teens in the late 80’s. Gerard had fallen out with Frank after the MCR had split up, and was missing the younger man badly, he, Mikey and Ray hatched a plot to try and heal the breach. They made a phone call.

Bob was sitting at home, idly flicking through channels on tv, for once bored and restless. So when his phone rang, and he was asked a favour by a friend, he jumped at the chance. As he listened to the idea, a grin spread over his face and he chuckled to himself, envisioning the scene in his mind’s eye as he made a few suggestions of his own before ringing off, and making his own call. This was going to be fun.

When the day came, Gerard, Ray, and Mikey, looking at one another as they gathered at Gerard’s in their 80’s apparel laughed at the image each made. Gone were the clinging tee shirts and ripped jeans, in their place were collared shirts, jackets with over-sized shoulder pads, tighter than tight leggins and dazzlingly bright hair. They did look funny to their modern day eyes. Truly, the trousers were so tight, it’d be a minor miracle if any of them had any more kids. 

Peering nervously around when they got there, Gerard was disappointed not to see Frank there, the whole plot pivoted around his presence, he scanned the room again, biting on his lip, his 80’s makeup standing out on his rapidly paling face. Mikey bought him a shot of Dutch courage, and put an arm around his shoulders, reminding him that they were a bit early. 

The compere for the evening, ironically dressed as Boy George of Culture Club, heavy makeup and all, kicked off proceedings and welcomed everyone, announcing that during the evening there would be a ‘best 80’s outfit’ competition, and during the karaoke there would be a ‘most like the original’ contest. Mikey, looking at Ray, smirked over Gerard’s shoulder, winking as he saw Bob arrive. The karaoke began.

After a few people had tried their vocal skills out, Ray went over to the compere and whispered to him. A smile spread over his face as he strode up to the mic. _Laydeez and gentlemen, we have a real treat tonight. Some local lads, growing up during the 80’s are keen to pay tribute to the music of the time. You may recognise them. I give you Ray, Mikey and Gerard._ During the applause, the three men meandered onto the stage, Gerard casting his eye over the audience, still not knowing if Frank was there. He picked up his mic, while Ray and Mikey took position flanking him. The music started up, a look of longing betraying itself in Gerard’s pale face as he met a pair of hazel eyes, incredulous as their owner recognised the melody that had begun. Gerard raised the mic to his lips.

_Hey Frankie?  
I was walking down the street one day_

_when I looked up I saw a friend._  
Hey  
Frankie - do you remember me? 

_He looked at me and then I blushed_

_'Cause I remembered I loved you so much._  
Way back then we were friends going together  
but then you left me.  
Frankie - do you remember me? Frankie - do you remember? 

_You were fifteen_  
I was twelve  
it was summer 

_we were so in love._  
I never loved anyone this much  
look at me 

_I'm thrilled to your touch._  
Hey  
Frankie - do you remember me?  
Frankie - do you remember me? 

_Oh_  
how you brought me down - down  
down.  
All I did was runnin' around - around.  
You'll never know how much I loved you. 

_Frankie - do you remember? Do you remember me? Frankie -  
You walked me to the Deli_

_then we sat in the booth where it all began._  
I looked into your big eyes  
and I said to myself we coulda have twins.  
Hey  
Frankie - do you remember me?  
Oh  
how you brought me down - down  
down. . . . 

_He looked at me and then I blushed_  
. . .  
Frankie - do you remember me? Do you remember me  
me?  
Frankie  
my Frankie  
my baby  
Frankie - do you remember me?  
Frankie - do you remember me? Frankie -  


Bob was standing beside Frank cracking up with laughter at the look on the smaller man’s face, before giving him a gentle push toward the front of the room, where Mikey and Ray, having left the stage, stood in front of it, and, taking him under the arms, lifted him up to face Gerard alone. Gerard, a tear filled smile on his still pale face, reached out for Frank’s hand, just holding his hand out, giving Frank the option of taking the last step or not. 

Frank, with a teary grin of his own, interlaced his fingers with Gerard’s, and nodded, reaching out for a mic himself, though he was born after the 80’s, chose a track of his own, and, turning to Gerard, brought his mic to his mouth, and began to sing.

 

_We been broken down_  
the lowest turn  
and been on the bottom line  
sure ain't no fun  
but if we should be evicted from our homes  
we'll just move somewhere else  
and still carry on  
Hold on, Hold on, Hold on 

_Chorus_  
The only way is up, baby  
For you and me, baby  
The only way is up  
For you and me 

_Now we may not known  
Where our next meal is coming from_

_But with you by my side_  
I'll face what is come  
boy, I wanna thank you  
for loving me this way  
things may be a little hard now  
but we'll find a brighter day  
Hold on, Hold on, Hold on 

_Chorus ___

__

__Grinning at one another, the two left the stage, and walked over to the other three. Frank, eyeing them all, declared it a conspiracy, which made Bob and Ray crack up laughing again, Mikey look at both Frank and Gerard with a half-smile on his usually poker face, and Gerard, wrapping an arm around Frank, murmur _”True, a conspiracy of love.”_ Then he kissed Frank tenderly on the lips, before they walked out of the club together._ _


End file.
